Complexity
by wicked.dira
Summary: Konoha Gakuen-den arc 2 setting theme. Naruto sadar bahwa keputusannya untuk pindah ke Konoha Gakuen adalah pilihan yang benar.Apakah hari-hari yang ia jalani bersama teman-teman barunya akan berjalan mulus begitu saja? chap1 Appearance of an Okama


**Author'sNote**: Setelah hiatus untuk beberapa bulan, here am I, sitting in front of my computer to present you all my newest fic! Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

**Disclaimer**: Remind me again. I. Do. Not. Own. Them. Period.

**Warning**: Setting-nya AU Konoha Gakuen-Den season 2. Jadi, setting dimulai setelah Naruto udah mulai 'diterima' oleh siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen, ditambah dengan bumbu OOC dan modern theme. Pokoknya, bayangkanlah mereka hidup di jaman kita sekarang! ^-^

**Summary**: Konoha Gakuen, sekolah swasta yang sudah terkenal di bidang prestasi akademik dan olah raganya. Uzumaki Naruto pun sadar bahwa keputusannya untuk pindah ke sekolah tersebut adalah pilihan yang benar. Namun, benarkah hari-hari yang akan dijalani Naruto bersama teman-teman barunya di sana akan berjalan mulus begitu saja?

-

_**Complexity**_

-

"Telat, telat, telat!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang menaiki tangga—dua tangga sekaligus—dengan napas memburu. Bagaikan mantra untuk meminimalisir rasa panik yang mulai menguasai dirinya ("Jam pertama adalah kelasnya Anko-sensei! Anko-sensei! Mati aakuu!") bocah itu terus bergumam tidak jelas melewati orang-orang yang kebingungan memandangnya. Bolak-balik ia melirik jam yang ada di tangan kirinya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi, sedangkan kelas Biologi sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak sengaja tas ransel yang tersampir di bahu kanan Naruto dan tidak tertutup rapat terjatuh saat ia menabrak—_ditabrak_, batinya berseru cepat—seseorang. Tas tersebut langsung terlempar ke lantai dan hampir seluruh isinya berceceran. Naruto segera memunguti barang-barangnya dengan mulut yang tidak pernah berhenti mengomel.

Setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas serta tak lupa menutup rapat resleting tasnya, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya di lantai tiga. Ketika sampai di anak tangga terakhir, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kelas yang terletak di ujung koridor.

_Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto._

_Tarik napas yang dalam, ya seperti itu, lalu hembuskan perlahan._

_Tenang, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah kau membuka pintu itu—_

"Uzumaki!"

Sepasang iris biru itu terpaksa terbuka lebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam, dengan potongan rambut yang sangat _stylish_ dan sering dicap 'kelewat gaul' untuk ukuran seorang guru yang seharusnya menjadi panutan para siswa, berdiri dengan gagahnya dan aura menyeramkan yang sangat jelas terpancar di balik wajahnya, lengkap dengan atribut penggaris besi di tangan kanan.

"Eii! Anko-sensei!"

"Alasan apa kali ini, Uzumaki?" Mitarashi Anko, salah satu guru wanita yang terus menyabet gelar 'Guru Wanita Terseram, Teraneh, Terekstrem' selama lima tahun berturut-turut di Konoha Gakuen, memicingkan matanya pada sesosok Uzumaki yang sedang mematung di ambang pintu kelas. "Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam bulan ini kau telat datang ke kelas saya!"

"Ma-maaf, sensei…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—gestur khas anak kecil apabila sedang tertangkap basah mencuri permen—sambil nyengir. "Kelepasan nonton American Idol sampai larut malam. Jadi telat bangun, deh. Hehehehe…"

"Banyak alasan!" Anko membalas cepat, menunjuk Naruto dengan penggaris besinya." Saya tidak peduli sudah _season_ berapa American Idol sekarang! Ingat, kalau sampai kau datang telat untuk yang ketiga kalinya, saya bersumpah akan menyeretmu ke ruang Kesiswaan dan menyiksamu dengan cara yang paling menakutkan dan tidak akan kau lupakan seumur hidup! Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, sensei!"

"Sudah, ayo cepat duduk!"

Naruto pun melangkah lunglai menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di jajaran kedua paling belakang. Ia melirik ke arah Kiba yang tengah nyengir lebar ke arahnya, dan membalasnya dengan acungan jempol. Lelaki berambut coklat acak-acakkan itu langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya begitu Naruto sukses telah duduk di bangkunya—yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduknya.

"Telat lagi, _man?"_ Kiba bertanya, meskipun jawabannya sudah ada di depan mata.

"Iya! Gara-gara takoyaki sial itu…"

"Lho? Bukannya karena begadang nonton American Idol?"

"Bukan, tadi pagi ketika mau sarapan, aku baru tahu ternyata persediaan ramen di rumah habis. Setelah mengubrak-ngabrik isi kulkas, aku mnemukan takoyaki satu bungkus, ya lumayanlah untuk ganjal perut sampai istirahat. Ketika kumakan….eh ternyata itu takoyaki dua minggu yang lalu! Telatlah aku datang ke sekolah karena kelamaan di kamar mandi!" tutur Naruto sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya. "Eh, ada PR nggak?"

"Nggak." Yang menjawab malah Shikamaru, orang yang duduk di belakangnya karena Kiba kelewat sibuk menahan tawa.

"Jadi anak-anak, bab kali ini sudah selesai. Persiapkanlah diri kalian untuk ikut tes minggu depan karena soal yang saya buat tidak akan mudah—jangan menggerutu, Yamanaka! Pelajari bab terakhir yang saya ajarkan dan jangan lupa—hei, kamu yang di belakang! Kamu dengar yang saya katakan atau tidak? Oh ya, dan jangan lupa juga latihan soal-soal yang ada di buku kalian…" Suara Anko menggema ke seisi penjuru kelas. Guru Biologi itu pun merapikan buku serta map-mapnya, bersiap untuk berjalan keluar kelas. Namun ketika sudah sampai di ambang kelas, wanita itu berbalik dan menunjuk Naruto dengan penggaris besi, lagi."Dan ingat kau, Uzumaki! Jangan telat lagi!"

"Siap!"

"Hahahahaha, bodoh kau, Uzumaki! Jadi kau telat karena makan takoyaki basi dan…sakit perut seharian? Hahahaha!" Kiba tertawa lebar, disusul cengiran Chouji dan cekikikan murid-murid lain.

"Diam kalian semua!" Naruto melipat dadanya kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sekarang teman-temannya menganggap dirinya bodoh ("Hei, bukan salahku kan kalau lupa kalau takoyaki itu sudah kadaluarsa!") sampai-sampai tidak menyadari telah memakan makanan basi—bahkan ia menangkap beberapa anak perempuan yang tertawa karena keteledorannya, termasuk Sakura-chan dan Hinata! Tidaaaak! Siapa sih yang mau lahir dengan tingkat kecerebohan di atas rata-rata?

"Dasar dobe."

Kalau Naruto benar-benar mempunyai antene dan radar di atas kepalanya, mungkin radar tersebut sudah berbunyi begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Naruto sensitif sekali bila sudah dipanggil begitu, terutama oleh seseoarng yang sangat, sangat familiar baginya….

"Heh, teme! Nggak usah ikut-ikutan ngeledek, deh!" Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, menatap tajam ke arah sesosok lelaki berambut hitam yang duduk di deretan bangku pojok kelas.

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke hanya melengos pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menghadapi Naruto sekarang. Terlalu banyak masalah yang harus ia pikirkan dibanding sekadar adu jontos dengan si dobe itu.

"Huh! Dasar sok!" Naruto merengut sebentar, lalu air mukanya berubah begitu melihat segerombol gadis di kelasnya mengelilingi meja Yamanaka Ino.

"Uh! Cakep banget!"

"Calon suami? Mimpi kamu!"

"Kim Bum, I Love You…"

"Eh, lebih ganteng Lee Min Hoo kali…"

"Yang mana aja, okelah!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat sebuah majalah remaja yang menampangkan empat figur lelaki di atas rata-rata—wajah ganteng, aura cool, tipe idaman wanita masa kini—yang ada di pangkuan Ino. Ia membaca tulisan yang terpampang jelas di bawah potret empat lelaki yang kelihatannya berkebangsaan Korea itu.

"Boys Before…Flowers?" Naruto mengeja deretan huruf tersebut dengan muka heran. Nilai bahasa Inggris-nya memang tidak terlalu bagus, namun kali ini….dia yang bodoh atau memang artinya yang agak aneh? Lelaki sebelum bunga? Apaan tuh?

"Gimana, Naruto? Ganteng, kan?" Ino bertanya dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Mungkin kedengarannya terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Terlihat sekali _fangirl aura_-nya yang menyeruak keluar.

Naruto menatap gadis berwarna rambut senada dengannya itu dengan tidak yakin, "Lumayan."

"Lumayan apanya?" Ino manyun, tidak puas dengan jawaban diplomatis temannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya dan gadis itu langsung membalik tubuhnya ke arah Hinata yang sedang membuat catatan materi di mejanya.

"Hinataaa! Ke sini, deh!"

"A-ada apa, Ino-chan?"

"Ayo ke sini!" Ino melambai-lambai tangannya ke arah Hinata, senyum jahil terpahat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ne, Hinata," Ino menyodorkan foto empat tokoh utama Boys Before Flowers pada Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya,"kira-kira siapa yang paling ganteng?"

"Eh? Y-yang paling tampan?" Hinata tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino. ("Wah, aku kan jarang nonton drama Korea! Mana aku tahu yang paling tampan di antara semuanya? Kalau di majalah ini sih kelihatannya tampan semua.")

"Nggak bisa milih ya?" Ino (pura-pura) menghela napas kecewa, namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Kalau begitu, dipermudah deh pertanyaannya! Siapa yang paling ganteng, Uzumaki Naruto atau para personel BFF?"

"E-eehh?"

"Hah?"

Suara yang terakhir itu berasal dari Haruno Sakura, yang saat itu sedang sibuk dengan BlackBerry-nya. Tadinya gadis berambut merah muda itu santai-santai saja mendengar gerombolan sesama kaumnya yang lagi berkumpul di bangku sebelah—tempat duduk Ino. Tetapi ketika Naruto mulai ikut-ikutan, lalu Hinata dipanggil, mau tak mau ia penasaran juga. Apalagi setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang absurd itu—siapa yang paling ganteng, Naruto atau empat aktor Korea beken yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi idola setiap kaum hawa?

Tentu saja lebih ganteng mereka berempat.

Iya, kan?

Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang sedang _blushing_ ria : wajah merah padam, jari telunjuk dimainkan pertanda grogi, serta pandangan malu-malu yang ditujukkan pada sang lelaki pirang yang masih sibuk di pikirannya sendiri ("Apaan sih maksudnya? Lelaki sebelum bunga? Lelaki makan bunga? Lelaki nyiram bunga? Aneh banget-ttebayo!")

Ino melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Mulai dari sikap malu-malu Hinata, kepolosan Naruto yang masih di alamnya sendiri, maupun ekspresi cemburu_-in-denial _ yang dipancarkan sahabatnya, Sakura.

Memang benar kata orang-orang, masa SMA adalah masa yang tidak akan terlupakan.

"Sudahlah, Hinata! Pertanyaannya nggak usah dijawab! Biar kamu dan Tuhan saja yang tahu!" ujar Ino, sambil melemparkan tatapan penuh arti kepada Sakura.

Sakura kembali berkutat dengan BB-nya.

* * *

Atmosfir yang ada di kelas mendadak berubah. Para penghuninya diliputi berbagi rasa yang berkecamuk, terpahat jelas di rona wajah mereka yang berbeda satu sama lainnya. Ada yang takut, ada yang jijik, ada pula yang….terpesona?

"Perkenalkan, anak-anak. Mereka berdua adalah murid baru pindahan dari Oto. Ayo sambut, Orochimaruko dan Kabuko!"

Satu kelas hening.

"Err…Orochimaruko, silakan perkenalkan diri anda terlebih dulu." Hatake Kakashi, guru Matematika yang sedang (sial) mengajar pada jam terakhir mencoba ramah. Lelaki berambut perah dan bermasker tebal itu terlihat sedang tersenyum, namun siapa yang tahu apa ekspresi beliau sesungguhnya?

"Ehem," Orochimaruko mengibar rambut panjangnya sambil berdehem pelan. "Nama saya Orochimaruko. Saya pindahan dari Oto. Saya menyukai berbagi hal, di antaranya warna ungu dan ular. Saya mempunyai ular kobra peliharaan di rumah, namanya Manda."

Satu kelas memucat.

"Selain kedua hal tersebut, saya juga…menyukai…._seorang lelaki berambut hitam_…" Orochimaruko berkata malu-malu, melirik ke arah seseorang.

Semua anak lelaki yang berambut hitam ( Shikamaru, Shino, dan yang lain) mulai merasa terancam dan berfikir untuk mengecat ulang rambut mereka.

"Ih, nggak banget deh tuh orang. Mukanya menyeramkan banget!" komentar Ino pelan. Beberapa gadis pun mengganggk setuju.

"Lihat dong kakinya! Penuh dengan bulu seperti itu! Hihh!" Kiba mengerenyit jijik.

"Cewek apa cowok sih dia?"

"Jangan-jangan dia…_okama_(1)?"

"Ya ampun!"

Naruto menelan ludah tidak enak melihat segelintir teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk mengomentari si murid baru, lalu beralih ke arah rival/teman-nya yang saat itu sedang duduk di samping tempat duduknya.

"Sasuke? Apa menurutmu?"

"Hn?"

"Tentang dua murid baru itu…menurutmu gimana?"

Sekilas Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalau Kabuko sih…aneh."

"Terus?"

"Terus apa?"

"Kalau yang satunya?"

"Dia?" Sasuke melirik ke arah sosok perempuan—ataupun pria, terserah—yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas dan menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Menurutku dia…."

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas.

"…menarik."

Hah?

"Apa, Sasuke? . ("Pasti aku salah dengar. Ya, itu pasti. Nggak mungkin kan si teme bilang…")

"Dia menarik. Eh, tunggu, bukan-bukan, apa yang lebih pas ya?" Sasuke menatap wajah _blank_ temannya sebentar, lalu mengangkat ujur bibirnya. "Seksi."

Memang benar kata orang-orang, masa SMA adalah masa yang tidak akan terlupakan, terutama jika kau bertemu dengan dua murid pindahan yang aneh dan sahabatmu yang notabene cowok (yang _cool_ dan jaim pula) mendadak berkata kalau (banci) itu seksi.

Benar-benar masa yang tidak akan kau lupakan.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto bergidik sendiri.

* * *

**01: Appearance of an Okama**, _**finished.**_

* * *

(1)Okama: banci

Selesai! Mungkin ini bisa dibilang adalah comeback fic saya setelah menghilang dari FFN untuk sementara waktu, hehehe. Untuk kedepan, kalian udah bisa menebak dong hint-hint pairing apa saja yang akan muncul? Kalau belum, segera buka youtube dan Konoha Gakuen-den! By the way, cerita ini terinspirasi dari kejenuhan saya menunggu season 2-nya yang lamaaaa banget nggak nongol-nongol, dan tiba-tiba muncul lah ide untuk mengeksplorasi cuplikan-cuplikan image yang akan muncul di season 2-nya ke dalam sebuah fic!

Ada yang nyadar gak ekspresi Sasuke pas ngelihat Orochimaru(ko)? Sumpah, tampang dia tuh…mupeng abis! Ketika anak-anak lain jijik ngeliat tu bencong, dia sendiri malah…*hiihh*. Dasar Sasukebee!!!-nimpuk sasuteme pake bakiak-

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review please?


End file.
